Scarlet Alchemist el alquimista escarlata
by Dan-KunScarlet
Summary: ehmmmmm? pues esta serie habla sobre lo que es la historia del pasado de claude walcom el alquimista scarlata
1. Chapter 1

veran queria hacer un fanfic con este personaje creado por mi weno aki tienen unas imagenes para hacerse una idea 

aki va el 1er episodio

---la reseña de todos los episodios:

Dolor y recompensa...

No hay recompensa sin un dolor ni hay dolor sin una recompensa...pero aquello que engañan a dios con un dolor menor...sufriran su ira..

K.Bradley:general de Comando  
:Señor , Si Señor  
K.Bradley: no me trates asi General De Brigada Claude  
Claude:le agradezco su amistad señor  
Gral. Hakuro: Señor Walcom se le a asignado una mision a la ciudad de Lior  
Claude: Lior?  
Gral.Haruko: si señor debera inspeccionar cada acto que haga el señor Elric..o mas bien el señor "fullMetal"  
K.Bradley: estas de acuerdo Claude?  
Claude:Señor acepto esta mision con honor señor!

un tiempo mas tarde...  
Figura extraña:ya lo hiciste?  
Voz de K.bradley: si ya esta echo..  
Figura extraña ahora con la voz de claude: de acuerdo ...(ahora con la voz de Ed):  
veamos si no lo confundo demasiado..

...que aburrido...porque me asignaron...una mision asi...Lior es una ciudad desertica...diablos...

Al dia siguiente..

Señor..

Claude...:zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...WAH.! que dem...  
Soldado: Señor El fuhrerh espera que vaya a su mision señor..  
Claude:zzzzzzzzmizzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzioN!  
Soldado:si señor  
Claude: demonios lo habia olvidado! ya voy ya voy!

K.Bradley:buenos dias general de comando  
Claude:buenos dias Generalisimo K.bradley  
K.bradley:bueno ya es hora  
Claude:si

Unas 7 horas luego

Asi Que esta es Lior...  
explosiones  
Que!

:no dejare que vayas  
Claude:quien eres  
:llamame...  
Envy:envy!  
CLaude:...envy...Eres..Un pecado!  
Envy:exacto un nacido por medio del hombre soy un homunculo...y ahora que te lo e dicho deberas morir...

Fin del episodio 1


	2. Chapter 2

Episodio 2- El alquimista "Scarlet"

reseña--  
No hay recompensa sin un dolor ni hay dolor sin una recompensa...pero aquello que engañan a dios con un dolor menor...sufriran su ira..

Envy:muere maldito  
Claude: Si no puedes con el...ni te le quieres unir...Sigue intentando matarlo!  
Envy:haha no me puedes...ah..  
Claude atravieza el pecho de Envy con un brillo escarlata  
Envy:que ... es...ESO!  
Claude:sabia que seguirias vivo ...pues es mi tecnica especial..lo que me hace el alquimista "scarlet" la garra escarlata!  
Envy:ahora veo por que te llaman asi pero no evitaras que...  
Claude:una vez escuche de ti... de alguien llamado hikari no...HIKARI NO HOHHENHEIM!  
(nota:Hikari no hohhenheim:hohhenheim de la luz)  
Envy:Callate Maldito Bastardo!  
Claude:...hmm me doy..cuenta de que...  
Envy: ahora te quitare tu brazo  
Claude:...ha  
Un brillo dorado sale de el saco de Claude   
Envy: que que es eso!  
Claude: al igual que full metal yo tambien cometi pecados...  
este es el CUERPO DEL PECADOR  
claude atraviesa otra vez a envy con el brillo escarlata  
pero ahora hace una transmutacion con lo que encierra a envy bajo tierra  
Claude: dicen que useted los homunculos tienen una debilidad especial  
que si un circulo de transmutacion de 4 puntas es convocado en forma de un cuadrado no podran moverse ...  
Envy:grrrr  
Claude..he ahora veamos a full...  
Una Gran Explosion se escucha a lo lejos   
Claude: DIABLOS! por tu culpa me perdi de la accion!  
bueno ...no queda otra cosa que regresar a central...antes de que el llegue al cuartel general del este..a ver a mustang...hah...mejor me doy prisa...

FIN DEL EPISODIO # 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo #3 Scarlet Vs Iron Blood

Reseña

---Cualquier premio sin dolor...pìerde sentido

unos dias despues del accidente en Lior...

Gral.Walcom Su prueba de Alquimista nacional sera aqui en el cuartel de central...  
antes del traslado del personal hacia el este --  
Claude: de acuerdo...veamos...si yo fuera full metal...que haria...YA SE...pelearia con roy!...pero no...mejor..peleo con...GRAN!

K.bradley:Hola, gral.walcom  
Claude:buenas tardes fuhrerh,señor  
K.bradley: que se te ofrece?  
Claude: bueno queria hacer mi pruebva de alquimista nacional de una forma extraña...quiero una batalla con el general de brigada gran  
K.bradley: hm...no parece mala idea...de acuerdo...batalla aceptada..  
GRal. gran : PERO SEÑOR ! es solo un niño!  
Claude: acaso me tiene miedo...alquimista "Iron Blood"  
Gral.gran :(pensativo:se las habilidades de este sujeto es capaz de matarme con solo invocar una pequeña transmutacion...)  
Claude:de acuerdo sera en 1 hora asi que preparese...  
Gral.gran:de acuerdo...

59 , 9 minutos despues...

Gral.gran: estoy aqui general de comando...  
Claude:lo se gran...  
K.bradley: de acuerdo... en la esquina izquierda...Basque Gran El alquimista "Iron Blood"  
En la esquina derecha...Claude Walcom el alquimista "Scarlet"  
que comienze la batalla!

Claude desaparece en una cortina de humo--  
Gral . gran: QUE!  
basque gran convierte su brazo en una ametralladora y empieza a disparar a la cortina de humo..  
Claude: no te bastara eso...  
Gral.gran: donde estas...  
Claude ataca por la retaguardia ---  
Claude:toma mi transmutacion escarlata!  
Gral.gran: HAHA  
el Gral. Gran convoca una pila echa de hierro detras suyo para evitar el ataque  
Claude:eso no te bastara ...RAYO ESCARLATA!  
Claude destruye el muro y a la vez el guante de hierro del gral. gran-  
Claude: gran considerate derrotado...  
Claude rapidamente golpea del cuello del general gran con su mano haciendo que este quede inconciente...

K.bradley: TENEMOS UN GANADOR!

EL ALQUIMISTA "SCARLET"!

Fin del episodio #3


	4. Chapter 4

Reseña--  
La muerte no tiene nada de ilogico ,lo ilogico seria vivir una vida sin metas

(QUE HINCHA DE WOLF'S RAIN!)

Episodio #4

La doctora

CLaude:bahhh que mala desicion quedarme en central...no voy a poder ver a full metal...

Bah decidire dar un paseito...

entonces CLaude paso por la clinica general de ciudad central

enfermera:Tenemos una emergencia!

Doctora:donde!

Enfermera:pasillo de problemas mentales y psicologia

CLaude:probl...e escuchado de...

claude va hacia ese pasillo..

habia unos pacientes en estado de coma y una señora tratando de hacerlos despertar

Claude:hola..

Señora:hola, quien eres..?

CLaude:soy claude walcom..y usted?

Señora:soy   
Ginger Reeds:ginger reeds soy doctora en esta clinica  
y ella es mi hija de 15 años shanna reeds

Claude:hola shanna   
Shanna:hola..

eh...?

CLaude se da cuenta que el paciente se mueve un poco  
Claude:puedo ayudar con eso

claude pone su mano sobre el paciente y activa su luz escarlata

Ginger:que es esa luz?  
Shanna mira con mucha atencion..  
El paciente despierta...  
Paciente: donde estoy?  
CLaude:estas en Central City y acabas de despertar del estado de coma bienvenido de vuelta!

Cuando claude voltea ve a Ginger desmayarse  
CLaude:Sra.Ginger!  
----habra...  
no lo creo.

horas despues...  
SHanna:que le ha pasado a mi madre...a caido en estado de coma...  
CLaude:yo puedo solucionar eso pero...tendras que aprenderte estos libros ..  
son de experiencias con gente en estado de coma...  
Shanna:de acuerdo...  
Al dia siguiente...  
Shanna:me los e aprendido todos por cada letra...  
Claude:de acuerdo leiste el de metodos de alquimia tambien?  
-...solo usa este metodo una vez...no lo uses mas...podrias resultar gravemente herida...ahora concentrate en tu madre...  
Claude junta las palmas y toca las manos de shanna  
creando circulos de transmutacion en sus manos  
shanna toca la frente de su madre y claude pone su mano encima de la de shanna  
mientras el brillo escarlata se enciende...  
Ginger:..que me..paso...  
haz despertado parece que decaiste en estado de coma..  
Ginger:ya veo...pero usate un metodo de alquimia no es cierto?  
claude:si pero su hija me ha jurado que nunca mas lo usara...  
Ginger:entonces esta bien pero..me ayudarias con mi esposo?  
Claude:sera dificil un circulo asi solo se puede usar temporalmente lo intentare...  
Claude toca la frente del sr.Reeds y empiece el brillo escarlata...pero hay una diferencia...ahora la puerta sale en frente de claude quitandole la protesis del brazo dorado...y unas manchas color escarlata muy extrañas...  
Shanna:que..es...eso?  
Claude:conoces la teoria de la piedra filosofal?...se crea con humanos...

yo tenia las almas de humanos en mi brazo...mi hermano...las ..inserto ahi..  
...se permite ver la parte interior del brazo cortado de claude...viendo circulos de transmutacion dentro...  
CLaude:sera mejor que no mires...  
Sr.Reeds:..la..puerta...  
Shanna:Papa!  
Sr.reeds:..donde estoy...  
Shanna:estas en casa papa estas en casa!  
CLaude:sera mejor que no sepa nada por lo menos hasta que entienda mas la alquimia...

CLaude se aleja en las sombras con el brazo cortado...con las marcas de que se lo jalaron...

FIN DEL EPISODIO #4

COn la participacion de Shanna kinomoto (con el personaje de shanna reed y demas)

Gracias por la colaboración


	5. Chapter 5

para quienes no sepan quien es Claude realmente :  
Claude Walcom:

alquimista "scarlet"  
rango:General (1 mas alla que de brigada)  
mano derecha del general haruko--aun luego cambia de mano a la de pride--haha  
(esto me lo invente)primo de riza hawkeye alumno del "hikari wo hohhenheim" "hohhenheim de la luz" que tambien tiene automails--pero estos son echos...DE ORO! maneja un poder extraño cuando convoca la alquimi con sus brazos al utilizar el maximo de su fuerza convoca un luz color escarlata se dice que esos seran tus ultimos segundos de vida al igual que su prima es muy bueno con las armas (detalle)amigo muy cercano de maes hughes...

Episodio #5 encuentro con full metal--Reparaciones

Reseña:

no es importante una familia verdadera si lo que tienes son amigos verdaderos--

Claude:gosh... ptrefiero no pasar por el cuartel general..no me pueden ver en este estado...mejor voy a rizembul...

3 horas de viaje despues...

alfin llego a riz...

un hombre con una caja grande..parece ..un militar...ah ya se ! EL MAYOR!...

Claude:Mayor mayor Armst..

Claude se da cuenta que hay una mancha roja al lado del mayor...

CLaude: mayor que es esa mancha roja que esta a su lado es muy...chibi...

: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN CHIBI QUE LO UNICO QUE PUEDE CARGAR ES UNA PEQUEÑA HOJA!

Claude: ahhh hola ed-kun como estas!ç

Edward:gr...shhhhhhhhhhhh nada bien despues de haberte escuchado!

:ahh que grata sorpresa...otro invitado mas..

Claude:Señora pinako, buenos dias ...(hace la expresion de )

Pinako:asi que tu tambien..

Edward:AU!

Claude:alcanza a ver una llave inglesa en el piso...

CLaude regresa un paso mas atras mientras ve caer otra llave inglesa

:porque no me llamaron antes de venir!

Edward:Que mierd haces Winry!

Winry: debiste haberme llamado 

Edward:grrrrrrrrrr

Winry: ahhhhhhhhhh Claude,...que le hiciste al hermoso brazo echo del oro que te hice con la base del oro que tu me diste...!

Claude: a...este...veras..hehehe es un historia muy...divertida...

Winry: El oro no se rompe solo y es muy fuerte para que alguien lo rompa...

CLaude: hehe (hace la expresion de n.nUUU)

------3 dias despues------

Edward: bueno las reparaciones de mi brazo terminaron asi que me voy a central!

Claude: yo no ire a central...aun no estoy seguro ...cualquier detalle llamame aqui ...

Edward: de acuerdo...

Winry: ahora ...para tu brazo necesitare 6 dias..

Claude: 6 DIAS!

Winry: es tu culpa TU lo rompiste!

Claude: de acuerdo de acuerdo

---6 dias despues----

CLaude: bueno winry debo irme...Winry WInry WInry?  
donde...

Winry: bien nos vamos! adios abuelita...hahaha!

pinako:hmmmmm

CLaude: que:..!

Winry: nos vamos a central! ..

Claude:pero yo no voy a central yo voy al este un poco antes..

Winry:De acuerdo entonces de bajaras antes

FIN DEL EPISODIO #5


	6. Chapter 6

EpISoDio #6

recuerdos

---reseña----

olvidar no tiene nada de malo pero QUERE olvidar hace la diferencia

mientras claude y winry viajaban en el tren claude se quedo dormido recordando..

-claude(pensando): yo era un peuqeño niño de 1 año cuando mis padres me dejaron en ese orfanato...3 años despues de alguna rar manera empeze a razonar muy bien...tanto que logre escaparme de ese orfanato ...y llegue al pueblo de rizembul donde encontre a un hombre llamado hohhenheim quien me enseño de la alquimia por unos meses tambien me explico que no queria volver a su casa porque su alma se estaba "pudriendo" asi que dejo rizembul... cuando el lo dejo yo fui a su casa donde encontre a una señora muy bonita llamada trisha elric ella tenia dos hijos llamados edward y alphonse elric ,yo la ayude por unos años sin ser descubierto por estos dos hermanos pero unos años luego de mi llegada a rizembul... llegaron dos sujetos llamados Saoren y may walcom quienes se suponia iban a buscar a alguien ...yo les hable y en cuanto me dijeron sus apellidos les dije... conocen a alguien llamado lee walcom!  
ellos me dijeron ,- Si, es nuestro padre , el alquimista tormenta..

y..a quien...estan buscando...  
- a nuestro hermano...claude walcom no le tenemos idea de como es pero debe ser un niño pequeño..

...me buscan..a mi...  
-QUE!  
-yo soy claude walcom..  
- pero...

entonces atras nuestro llego un sujeto que se hacia llamar el alquimista bala de plata el le disparo a may y con una transmutacion convoco miles de balas matandola al instante-  
-MAY!  
tambien le disparo a Saoren pero el lo detuvo con su mano con un brillo escarlata..  
-te creere..si tu eres claude sabras que hacer... toma este poder  
su mano empezo a brillar y entonces mi mano se lleno de tatuajes extraños  
luego de eso la transmutacion que Saoren hizo para detener el golpe de bala desaparecio muriendo el al instante..  
-NO!  
ataque a ese alquimista con ago medio raro..concentre todo mi poder y convoque un brillo escarlata..y ..murio..

un tiempo despues intente una transmutacion humana de mi "hermano" pero ..falle creando a algo no humano que se parecia a ...un mounstroperdiendo mi brazo y mi pierna derechas...creo que lo que me dio mi hermano fueron almas de personas muertas y por eso fue que no mori en la transmutacion...  
luego de eso fui a la casa rockbell arrastrandome tratando y tratando y cuando llegue le pedi a winry que hiciera unos automails con una base de oro que le di...luego de eso pasaron años...estuve entre los militares ..subi de rangos...y aqui estoy ahora...durmiendo en un tren...tratando de recordad recuerdos que quize olvidar..hace mucho tiempo..

FIN DEL EPISODIO #6


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo#7 el guardian escarlata

claude: bien...winry va directo a central...mientras yo voy a ghatou...

O.O

---claude ve un edificio del tamaño de la torre eiffel----

O.OU...

chica (parecida a roze): hola, como estas? quien eres?

claude: claude walcom alquimista estatal...y tu?

reika:soy reika guardiana de la luz escarlata

claude: que? luz escarlata? no estaras hablando del poder de la piedra filosofal?

reika: puedo ver en tu mente..tu lo tienes...

claude: si...pero no me gusta nada tenerlo

reika:porque?

claude:porque mucha gente murio por mi culpa

reika:ya veo...no te sientes orgullosos de ese poder...como la gente de aqui...tienes un gran corazon...

claude: si...dime..no tienes un lugar donde colgar mi saco?

reika: si ven sientate y descansa claude...

claude:gracias...

--- unas horas despues ---

claude:asi que...ustedes crearon la primera piedra filosofal?

raika: si...nos dio poderes a todos los habitantes...pero tambien nos sello de los demas...ya nadie venia a visitarnos...unicamente gente como tu que tenia los poderes escarlata...

claude:(indignado)...han...vivido solos toda su vida...siento mucha pena por ustedes...

reika:nadie nos puede ver exepto tu...

claude:ya veo...esa es la torre ...de babel?

reika: si asi la llamamos...veras cuando hubo la explosion gente que hablaba otras lenguas estuvieron aqui asi uqe la torre de babel es un lugar en donde todas la lenguas son una...

claude:ya veo...

---claude pensando:todo aqui es extraño...si esta gente atacara con su poder no existiria humanidad-...

reika:tu...eres el elegido...

claude: que?

reika :el elegido...ven

reika posa el brazo (humano) de claude sobre un especie de libro y el brazo de claude( automail) sobre su pecho

reika empieza a deir cosas extrañas...

claude:que...que haces?

reika:tu...eres el guardian escarlata..debes...tener los poderes de todos...

debes...saler todo...tu...eres...el elegido...

claude:nooooooooooooooo!

----al dia siguiente claude despierta solo en una pradera al costado de los rieles del tren...

claude:que...sucedio?

--claude no lo sabia pero habia ganado mucho mas poder---

claude:tomare el tren a central aqui...

fin...del 7mo episodio

:gran explosion, la piedra filosofal exploto creando un campo de fuerza que dio poderes a todo aquel que estaba dentro


	8. Chapter 8

episodio #8 el maestro de la magia

Claude:de nuevo en un tren...

Azafata del tren: desea algo señor ?

CLaude:si..un refresco porfav----------

se oyo una gran explosion y claude se paro instantaneamente

Claude: quedese aqui ...,todos quedense aqui no se muevan

---claude rompe una ventana con el brillo escalata----

el tren ya se habia parada y claude sale... donde ve a una persona de cabellos dorados y ojos azules soltando fuego de color morado contra na especie de quimera...

el nombre de esa persona era Kain R heinelen (apretar para ver dibujo)

cuando claude lo vio peleando intento ayudarlo pero la quimera se movia demasiado rapido para claude entonces convirtio su brazo en una especie de tomahawk invertida con una cuchilla en su brazo

Kain: muevete mocoso

Claude vio que kain nisiquiera uso un circulo ni unio sus palmas simplemente golpeo a la quimera...

cuando kain vio los ojos de claude y el brillo escarlata (el cual se veia mas fuerte )  
se dio cuenta que claude era bastante fuerte...

acabo con la quimera y se llevo a claude a un lugar lejano

Kain:mocoso...acaso ese poder que tienes es la piedra filosofal?

Claude:si...

Kain: como lo conseguiste?

Claude:mi hermano me lo dio...

Kain:ya veo...

CLaude:y que es lo que tienes tu como usas ese fuego sin necesidad de un intercambio equivalente? rompes las leyes de alquimia...

Kain:esto...lo aprendi mediante conocimientos...y te lo transmitire...

CLaude: que?

sin darse cuenta pasaron muchas horas e incluso dias...

claude dominaba cada evz mas la forma del shwartz que era el fuego morado...pero no lo podia usar del todo sino que era como un shwartz color escarlata...

luego de aprender los shwartz venian los himmerish que eran los ataques mas fuertes...

luego de unas semanas de entrenamiento claude dominaba perfectamente 5 tecnicas:

1-Shwartz Flame:salta y lanza un rafaga hacia abajo

2-Shawrtz Panzer: se agacha se para y levanta al enemigo con una rafaga y lo baja con otra rafaga

3-Shwartz lance:concentra poder y corre hacie el enemigo con una rafaga en las manos

4-Himmerish Artem:concentra su rafaga al maximo y hace caer 2 rayos directo en el enemigo

5-Himmerish Zele:concentra su rafaga y crea una bola que se mueve lentamente si el enemigo lo toca recibe muchos golpes

Kain: aprendes rapido...

CLaude: es ...como si fuera..magia

Kain: lo es..tu padre-------

Claude: KAIN!

algo lo habia atravezado justo en el corazon...

kain murio instantaneamente...

detras de Kain estaba lust...quien lo habia matado...

CLaude: poruqe lo mataste!

Lust:porque te iba a dar mucha informacion que no queremos que sepas..hehe!

lust desaparece...

CLaude:...ya veras...homunculo...

CLaude regresa a donde estaba el tren...pero...se da cuenta que el tren sigue ahi y toda la gente cree que solo paso un segundo...  
Claude se encamina de nuevo a central arreglando el tren con su poder...

edito aki estan los dibujos de las tecnicas

himerish zele:

http/i26. artem:

http/i26. flame:

http/i26. panzer:

http/i26. el atake extra que se me olvido poner 

shwartz shitose (es solo una patada):

http/i26. que estelariza los movimientos es kain


	9. Chapter 9

episodio #9 la llegada a central,el amigo que se fue

Claude se estira y bosteza: estas ropas que me dio kain son muy comodas (subire dibujo despues)

claude se va de la estacion y va al cuartel general

oficial: general de comando!

claude:hola,(cambia de expresion totalmente) informame oficial!

oficial:solo hemos tenido una baja en varios meses

claude: una?

oficial: si señor el general de brigada...

claude:...

oficial: maes hughes

claude: QUE! como maes pudo...eso es imposible...no...tienes que estar mintiendo,...maes no...no...

oficial:fue una baja en accion por eso se le ascendieron 2 rangos

claude: muerto en accion,...quien lo mato DIMELO!

oficial: no se sabe...

claude:quien esta a cargo de la investigacion!

oficial: nadie señor...

claude: y mustang?

oficial:dentro señor

---claude se va rapidamente hacia roy---

claude le tira un golpe en la mejilla a roy

roy:que demonios?

claude:como dejaste que esto ocurriera...!...!

riza:dejalo ir claude!...

claude (indignado): prima...como,...PUEDES ACEPTAR QUE ESTE BASTARDO NISIQUIERA QUIERA HACER UNA NVESTIGACION!

riza:...

claude: lo vez...

roy: (clack: sonido de chasqueo de dedos)

claude sale despedido hacia arriba

en lo que grita

claude:Shwartz flame!

a roy le da directo en el brazo hiriendolo un poco

claude: si no quieres comenzar una investigacion seguro que lo hara edward--...

donde esta edward!

roy:se ha ido con su maestra...

- - -en eso riza mira el mapa de amestris- - -

mujer: DONDE ESTAN!

riza: hmph!( apunta ala mujer com su pistola)

mujer:DONDE ESTAN LOS HERMANOS ELRIC!

claude (pensando); no puede ser! ha venido a buscarlos! suerte que no me reconoce poruqe no tengo el cabello largo y ya me lo corte..

hombre corpulento: querida mira (le enseña el mapa de amestris)

mujer: MUY BIEN QUERIDO NOS VAMOS!

roy: quien era ella..

claude: ni,..idea...

roy: general yo...

claude: callate...

-- claude se va---

FIN DEL EPISODIO #9


	10. Chapter 10

Episodio #10

los 3 malditos

Claude sale del cuartel y se dirige a un barrio un poco extraño en una de esas cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir todo ese barrio eran cenizas...

en cuando ve a un sujeto llegar a los lejos...

llevaba un saco corto como el de claude solo que su cabello era marron... parecia  
mas alto que claude...

detras de ese sujeto veia dos sombras...

ese sujeto intento atacar a claude..

claude ve algo que tenia en el cuello...era...la marca del ouroborous

claude: que!

sujeto: te diste cuenta

en lo que patea a claude con el talon

mi nombre es rebeldia( rebellion) ...

claude:rebeldia?...eres un homun culo verdad?

rebeldia: si...TU me creaste

claude se quedo pasmado...era algo que el no sabia

y hay otros mas... te presento a odio (hate) tu homunculo creado por saoren

y traicion (betray) el homunculo de tu padre creado por el mismo

claude: pero como demonios...

los tres empiezan a golpear a claude

rebeldia : con fuego

odio : con hielo

traicion : con trueno

al final claude queda muy malherido

rebeldia:la legacia ha terminado es hora de matar a claude...  
Traicion: AUN NO!

rebeldia: khem...

Traicion: si el muy maldito crea la piedra filosofal a nosotros nos conviene dejao vivir...por ahora

rebeldia: deacuerdo...pero si lo veo otra vez lo mato

odio: vamonos de una vez

claude soñaba...

donde estoy.?

que es lo que veo?

edo?

al?

winry?

madre...

hohenhheim...

y asi claude decia los nombres decada uno exeptol... el de su padre...

:hijo...

claude: ehm..?

soy tu padre...

claude: pa..pa?

: tienes dos caminos que elegir...

claude: que?

: o continuas tu busqueda por la piedra filosofal y recuperar a tus hermanos para saber mas de tiu mismo... y buscar una vida...

o... mueres...

claude: ha,... soy hijo tuyo...sabes cual es la respuesta...

claude despierta en un hospital de los militares...

fuery: señor!

claude: 1er sargento...

fuery: ha estado 4 dias en coma señor...

claude: que?

fuery: como lo oyo señor 4 dias...

claude: raro...gracias fuery,me voy.,... si preguntan por mi...ya desperte... y todo el blah blahbleo...

FIN DEL EPISODIO #10


End file.
